The Mortgage!
by Doctor who romance
Summary: The TARDIS has crashed in 21st century London, leaving the Doctor and Rose stranded until it recuperates. What do they do? Well, a Mortgage is needed, and so is a job...How will 10 and Rose cope with an almost normal life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! Right, I thought it was time to try my hand at a Rose/10th Doctor fic. I love both of their characters, but before I felt I wasn't quite good enough to tackle them. Okay, here it goes!

The Doctor was facing his worst nightmare. Getting a mortgage.

After his and Rose's disastrous adventure on the Impossible Planet, as they liked to call it, they decided to have a pleasure trip instead. He had a surprise for her, and he was looking forward to seeing her face when he told her where they were going. He was going to take her to the Planet Relax, where the whole planet was a giant spa + shopping centre. He hated spas, but he knew that even though she was full of energy usually, she needed some time to wind down occasionally. Anyway, they would probably have fun in the private suite they had booked. He had made sure it had water bombs in case they had a water fight! Rose was going to love him for this. The snide voice in side him told him that she already did. He gave it an imaginary slap. It slapped him back. Then it was a full on sword fight. He grinned to himself. He liked having imaginary battles. Then Rose's voice drifted into his head.

"Doctor, why's this flashing?"

"Flashing, what's flashing, am I flashing, are you flashing, is my imaginary friend-" But he cut himself off quickly

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Said Rose,laughing. She knew full well what he had said, she just wanted to make him say it again so he'd look stupid

"Um...Did you see that spectacular light show last night, nearly knocked a bit off the old girl here, light shows are really good on the planet helium,, very famous, let's go and see it right now shall we!" He gabbled, not wanting to let her speak because he knew she would tease him.

"You've got an imaginary friend!" She was having hysterics

"Oh alright, I have!"

"What's his name then?" She hiccupped with laughter, still giggling loudly

"Bob. " This sent her over the edge

"HAHAHAHA! Bob! Bob...the badger!" The Doctor was laughing along with her, he loved nothing more than to make her laugh

"Enough talk about badgers, what did you say was flashing again?" He asked vaguely

"This screen. It's gone a bit...odd." They both bent over and looked at it, Rose's blonde hair tucked behind one ear

"Ahh yes, it has, well that's perfectly..."

"Perfectly what?"

"Not normal" He spoke quietly. The TARDIS's engine was whining louder and louder every second

"And?" She looked questioningly at him.

"Yes" He stared at her in earnest

"Yes what?" She asked

"Sorry, I was talking to myself. " He said cryptically

"And what were you saying to yourself?" She asked, getting a little impatient now.

"Yes, the TARDIS is going to crash in 2 seconds time." On his words, sparks flared out from the metal grates they were standing on and they were flung to the floor by the jolting and banging of the TARDIS being flung around inside the Vortex. Rose and the Doctor were laughing hysterically as they were rolled over and over on the floor of the console room.

As the TARDIS stopped they rolled once more, and ended up next to each other looking in their eyes. The Doctor could smell her perfume, and her soft hair was gently brushing his cheek, like a butterfly kiss. He loved her, he really did. She was always laughing, always ready for anything life threw at her, even when they happened to be big monsters with large teeth. And he knew she loved him back. He could see it in her eyes. Someday he was going to tell her that he loved her. Someday, far in the future.

Then the moment was broken, and he jumped up energetically. She took his proffered hand and sprung up. They sprinted to the door. Rose looked excited. He flung open the doors.

"Oh dear." They were outside a row of flats. Plain, boring. No spa planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose didn't mind. Not really. As long as she was with the Doctor, she didn't mind where she went as long as he was by her side. But he looked like a little boy who had his toy taken away. She turned and gently took his hand.

"Who needs a spa planet? I just want you" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled at her and then gave her a huge bear hug. They both smiled into each-other's shoulders.

"You've got to get a mortgage!" Said Rose in a sing-song voice

"Oh dear. What is the world coming to?" He said sadly, shaking his head in a sorrowful way.

"Come on then! " Rose dragged by the hand towards a TAXI cab. She had to teach the Doctor a lot about looking normal.

The Taxi was speeding towards central London, with the Doctor and Rose inside. He was staring excitedly out of the window, he seemed to like London.

"So how do you get a mortgage then?" He asked her, looking puzzled

"Well, you go to the estate agent's, and you talk to annoying people in suits who try to bore you to death, and then you pick a house before they kill you. Then we pay some cash every month and we have somewhere to live. But I've got quite a bit saved up, so I'll pay for it."  
But the Doctor was shaking his head

"I'm not taking your money. I'll work and pay for us to live there!" Rose wasn't happy now

"No, I can't live on your money either. Let's split it." The Doctor nodded, and held her hand. She was reading Vogue. He smiled to himself. He liked her obsession with fashion and style. He was always happy with his suit. It never went out of style. As he looked over her, he realised she was wearing the purple top she wore on new Earth. He loved that top. It was very...Rose

Her head bobbed lower and lower, and finally came to rest on his shoulder. He stroked her hair absentmindedly, gazing at her. The cabbie looked over his shoulder as he waited at the lights.

"You're a lucky fella. Pretty girl you got there." He grinned at him. The Doctor did likewise.

"She's everything to me."He said simply.

"I bet she is." The cabbie said to him. He could see that he orientated himself around her like a moth to a flame.

Half an hour later after a lengthy discussion, the cabbie, who was called Arthur, was best friends with the Doctor. The Doctor called him to call him the Doctor, and he didn't mind, which was odd for humans. They usually objected. But he lived in London, and there were quite a few houses near him for sale. He had invited the Doctor to watch the world cup at the local pub, the Dancing Dog.

Things were going well so far

AN: I felt this chapter went really well! Remember, review and rate! Rose wakes up soon, don't worry. I'll update again soon. Any ideas, put them in reviews as I don't private message


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was waking up. It always took her about fifteen minutes to wake up comfortably. She noticed that her head was on the Doctor's shoulder. She smiled, and snuggled catlike against him. After a while of listening to the Doctor and the cabbie discussing the World Cup, which started this Friday, she sat up. Immediately the Doctor turned to her with a large grin on his face.

"Rose, this is Arthur!" Rose proffered a smile and he winked at her in the mirror.

"Okay, so Arthur here said that there were some houses next to him, about 500,000 each, he got the only cheaper one, can we afford it?" Rose shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry but we can't. I think we need a flat or something near the centre of London, a house is just bigger than we need and more to pay."

"Oh well Arthur, I'll still come and watch the match on Saturday. England has to win this time!"

After they had given the driver his fee and an extremely large tip, they got out. Rose turned to him, her hair blowing in the cool breeze over the Thames.

"Hang on. Why can't we just go to my mum's?".

"Oh no. No, no no no no!"

"Come on, you can't hate her that much!"

"Well, it's about a year earlier than when you disappear, so at the moment you might be fighting off autons and if you meet yourself, a paradox will appear and the earth will blow up. Sorry"

"That's just fancy talk for not wanting to go to my mum because 1, she'll slap you, and 2, you don't wanna live with her for 6 months." She laughed as he used puppy dog eyes on her.

"Oh alright then! Let's go and rent a flat!" They walked off, arm in arm. On the way they bought ice creams and the estate agent didn't look happy when they brought them in the shop. Half an hour later they left with a cheap flat in central London.

Things were going even better.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I was in a hurry, will update soon.


End file.
